Ne jamais oublier
by Nebuleuse3
Summary: Quant Harry se souvient de Draco, ce n'est pas de la haine, mais quelque chose de plus puissant...  Yaoi.


L'air marin, qui emplissait ses poumons, apaisa sa douleur un instant. Juste un instant, un cour moment durant lequel il se prit a rêver, a croire que tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve… Il savait pourtant qu'en rouvrant les yeux il ne serait pas sous son escalier au 4 privet drive… Il n'avait plus dix ans. Si seulement il pouvait oublier. Il avait déjà songé de demander à Hermione de lui lancer _oubliette_, il avait aussi parfaitement imaginé sa réaction !

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour oublier. »

« Oublier ne changerait rien ! »

…

Oublier _qui_…

En ouvrant les paupières sa vue était brouillée, des larmes chaudes s'en échappaient. Il contrôlait le reste. Son corps, sa voix… pas ces larmes… Il devinait au de là de ses larmes un couché de soleil, quelque chose de magnifique sans doute… Il voulait hurler, se perdre dans sa douleur, courir dans l'eau et s'y noyer… Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas, non pas que sa vie puisse lui importer à présent, mais le symbole qu'il était devenu ne pouvait finir ainsi… Il aurait voulu revenir aux premiers mots prononcés : « Salut, Toi aussi tu vas à Poudlard ? » Comment en quelques secondes il avait pu le juger…

La ligne d'horizon baissait de plus en plus.

S'il avait su tout de suite pourquoi il avait eut l'air si arrogant, si dur.

La douleur amplifia.

Durant les quatre premières années d'école, lui et Harry s'étaient haïs, cordialement… Et puis il y avait eut le bal, le bal de Noël.

Harry sourit, il repensa à la robe d'Hermione, au scandale qu'avait fait Ron en la voyant avec Krum et enfin… il avait surprit une conversation troublante entre le professeur Rogue et Malefoy. Les mots lui avaient semblés vides de tout sens, à présent tout se mettaient en place.

A quoi bon ressasser le passé ?

Comment en était-il arrivé à ce jour ?

La nuit s'étirait désormais, comme une peinture sur soie les noirs se diluaient sur toute l'étendue du ciel.

Harry fixait un point qui n'existait pas, il était hors du temps.

Ses pensées le happèrent encore. En cinquième année alors qu'il se rendait à un entrainement de Quidditch, il avait vu Malefoy seul assit sur un banc prés du lac, de loin il avait put distinguer des tremblements. Tremblements du a des larmes. Harry ne l'avait pas approché pour autant.

Il se rappela son premier rêve érotique… il n'avait pas de honte d'y repenser. Au début, il n'avait pas comprit son rêve. Puis il saisit… Le baiser de Cho Chang, lui avait totalement confirmé ses pensées, ses doutes, ses angoisses. Ce baiser si humide, n'avait rien éveillé en lui…

Harry Potter, l'Elu, celui qui a Survécu était gay, définitivement gay… Hermione semblait l'avoir su avant lui, Ron quant à lui s'assura que les penchant de son meilleur ami n'allait pas dans son sens avant de le soutenir : « Etre gay et devoir sauver le monde, je sais pas ce qui sera le plus dur ! »…

Ron n'avait pas eu tors, Harry avait beau tenter de cacher ses préférences, il finit par se laisser trahir en tentant d'embrasser Olivier Dubois dans les vestiaires après une victoire… la nouvelle avait fait le tour de l'école en moins de six heures…

Tout le monde avait changé d'attitude avec lui, même les professeurs… surtout Rogue. Désormais, il ne cachait plus son sourire narquois et se rependait en mots vilipendeux : « Lily Potter est morte pour sauver un… une… », Harry serra la mâchoire. Il se souvenait de comment il avait sauté à la gorge de Rogue en plein couloir, devant tout le monde. Ron n'avait même pas cherché à le retenir, la seule personne qui s'était interposée c'était Malefoy, c'était lui aussi qui s'était prit de plein fouet le sort de défense de Rogue. Malefoy s'était retrouvé inconscient dans les bras de Harry. Et pour la première fois Harry avait touché son corps, il avait sentit au travers des vêtements ses muscles, sa peau… un frisson l'avait parcouru.

Il avait attendu son réveil dans l'infirmerie, assit simplement prés de lui, attendant patiemment son réveil.

Potter ?

Malefoy avait toujours les yeux clos.

Oui, répondit-il posément.

Je t'ai reconnu à ton odeur…

« L'infecte puanteur Gryffondor ? »…

Non, ton odeur.

Harry avait légèrement sursauté, il aurait voulu en demander plus, mais c'est à cet instant que madame Pomfresf était apparu et lui avait demandé de sortir.

Il était revenu le lendemain lui tenir compagnie, puis le surlendemain et enfin toute la semaine. Il passait ses interclasses avec lui, ses soirées aussi. La plus part du temps ils ne parlaient pas, se regardant à peine.

Malefoy avait finit par sortir de l'infirmerie, Harry voulu maintenir leurs rencontres. Il avait suivit le jeune homme blond dans les couloirs pour lui parler, espérant que ses deux acolytes de toujours lui laisse champ libre, peine perdue. Il n'arrivait même pas a croiser son regard, gris métallique, froid comme la glace.

Un soir cependant en guettant la carte du Maraudeur il avait vu Malefoy se glisser hors des retranchements Serpentard et s'aventurer dans les couloirs. Harry n'avait pas hésité. Sous le couvert de la cape d'invisibilité, il s'était élancé à sa poursuite, le château plongé dans la nuit offrait à Harry le champ libre, s'assurant de temps à autre sur la carte des mouvements de Rusard et de l'avancée de Malefoy, enfin il s'approchait de lui.

Il se souvenait très bien, combien son cœur avait battu fort, ses pas devenant de plus en plus fébriles. Il était dans le même couloir que lui, un couloir qu'Harry n'avait pas encore exploré, Malefoy était enfin en vue. Il avait l'air plus pâle que d'ordinaire et son pas plus trainant, il s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'une porte semblant sur le point de renoncer. Harry était face à lui plus que quelques pas et il retirerait sa cape et il pourrait lui parler, le toucher, le…

La porte s'était ouverte sur Rogue, Harry avait sursauté, personne ne s'en était rendu compte.

Entre.

… professeur je…

Entre.

Ma voix de Rogue ne laissa pas d'équivoque. Malefoy était rentré d'un pas raide, Harry l'avait suivit avant que la porte ne se referme. Malefoy avait touché son visage blême dans sa direction comme s'il avait put le voir. Ses yeux d'ordinaire si calme, si indifférents étaient devenus inquiets, suppliants. Malefoy regardait avec insistance dans la direction de Harry, comme pour lui faire parvenir un message.

Rogue avait alors entrainé Malefoy dans la pièce d'à coté, Harry une boule au ventre grandissante les avait suivit.

Dans la nuit noire, face à cette mer, les ferma les yeux, se remémorer ces instants lui étaient tellement plus dur désormais.

Rogue touchant Malefoy comme un objet, le soumettant à sa volonté… Harry se souvenait s'être recroquevillé dans un coin, le dos tourné, retenant ses larmes, mordant ses lèvres, les oreilles emplies de gémissements d'hommes et de grincements sinistres. Il lui avait semblé avoir attendu des heures avant qu'enfin le calvaire de Malefoy s'arrête. Rogue le raccompagna à la porte, Harry s'enfuit alors aussi vite qu'il le put.

Il s'était sentit si lâche, il aurait du intervenir ! Il aurait du au moins réconforter Malefoy à la sortie de son enfer, mais non il avait fuit ! Sa montrait à quel point il était l'Elu !

Deux jours entiers a garder la tête basse, a n'être qu'à moitié présent, à craindre de croiser Malefoy. Le cours de potion les réunis pourtant dans la même pièce : le tortionnaire, la victime et le voyeur.

Malefoy ne laissait rien transparaitre, Harry se demandait comment il pouvait jouer si bien l'indifférence alors qu'il… vivait cela trois fois par semaine ! Harry regardait alors tous les soirs la carte et voyait constamment Malefoy se rendre dans les appartements de Rogue et en repartir au bout de trente minutes.

Harry un jour la bouche en sang s'était réfugié, comme toujours, sur la tour d'astronomie, il venait de se battre avec un septième année de Serpentard qui « n'aime pas les p'tit pédé ! ». Il avait alors surprit Malefoy les pieds sur la balustrade, le visage baigné de larmes.

Harry avait sauté pour le rattraper, le plaquant au sol de la tour.

Laisse-moi Potter !

Malefoy, non… ne fais pas ça…

Je pensais que tu serais ravi ! Que l'Elu aurait un ennemis de moins a traquer et crever !

Ne dis pas ça…

Tu saignes.

Un de tes amis.

J'ai pas d'amis.

Malefoy s'était redressé.

Malefoy, tu voulais sauter pour…

Profiter du paysage, dit-il d'une voix sans timbre.

Pour qu'il ne recommence plus ?

Harry s'était attendu à ce que Malefoy lui colle soit une droite sévère, soit un sort particulièrement douloureux. Il n'en fit rien.

Je savais que tu étais là…

Comment ?

Ton odeur… je l'ai sentit en passant la porte…

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il te fait…

Les mots s'égarèrent dans sa gorge, Malefoy durcit son visage. Il semblait sur le point de fondre sur lui et d'en découdre, mais son expression changea et il détourna vivement la tête.

C'est mon parrain, c'est tout…

Malefoy, tu ne…

Fous-moi la paix, Saint Potty ! Si je veux me faire baiser par mon parrain c'est mon problème OK ? Et si je veux sauter par la tour s'astronomie s'est aussi mon problème ?

Malefoy s'était relevé brusquement et avait filé avant que Harry n'ait put rien tenter. Il était resté là seul, la rage au cœur.

La nuit, à présent, laissait place à la lune, les vagues dans leur ressac semblaient fredonner une chanson. Harry n'avait pas froid. Son premier baiser lui revient en mémoire.

C'était sur le quai du Poudlard express, quelques mois après l'épisode de la tour. Durant ces mois Malefoy et lui s'étaient rapprochés, à tel point que Ron en venait même à trouver que le jeux de Malefoy au Quidditch était bon.

Sur le quai, Harry était arrivé avec Ron et Hermione et alors qu'il faisait monter la cage de sa chouette dans le train Malefoy était venu lui parler.

Bon… Bonnes vacances Harry, à l'année prochaine…

Ouai…

Harry, attends je…

Harry venait de perdre Sirius et le père de Malefoy venait d'être enfermé à Azcaban, autrement dit, ils n'étaient pas en grande forme.

Potter, je voudrais de donner un truc que tu devras garder tout l'été et peut-être me rendre à la rentrée.

Harry leva un sourcil soupçonneux, Malefoy de ses yeux gris fixait la cicatrice en forme d'éclaire.

Il s'agit de quoi ?

La fumée du train s'éleva aussitôt annonçant avec un long sifflet que le départ était imminent, Malefoy avait profité du fait que personne ne pouvait plus les voir, pour saisir Harry à la nuque et plaquer ses lèvres fines sur les siennes. Harry surprit ne chercha pas à se débattre et prolongea l'étreinte et enserrant son ennemis dans ses bras. Leur baiser langoureux ne durant pas plus que quelques secondes, ces secondes dans lesquelles Harry voudrait fondre et disparaitre à jamais. Avant que la vapeur ne se dissipe Malefoy avait disparut, laissant un Harry pantelant et perdu. L'été lui parut log alors.

Au matin du premier septembre il avait insisté pour que toute la famille Weasley se rendre plutôt à la gare. En voyant l'ombre de Malefoy se découper parmi toutes les autres Harry cru que son cœur allait sombrer, il jeta sa male au sol et lâcha la cage d'Hedwige qui poussa un sifflement furieux. Il courut à la rencontre de Malefoy. Mais c'est Crabbe et Goyle qui le l'accueillirent. Malefoy écarté était monté dans le train sans que Harry puisse lui dire le moindre mot. Durant l'été il l'avait croisé sur le chemin de traversse… Harry ne pouvait plus attendre, à peine le train avait quitté Londres qu'il se faufila sous sa cape et rejoignit le wagon de Malefoy.

Et si Malefoy avait changé d'avis ?

Et s'il n'avait fait que jouer sur ces sentiments ?

Enfin il pénétra dans le compartiment et grimpait dans le filet à bagage. Malefoy tourna le visage vers lui. L'écoutant parler à ses camarades, se laissant bercer de ces mots. Lorsque le train gagna Poudlard, tous sortirent, sauf Malefoy. Il fit d'un coup de baguette, fermer tous les volets du wagon.

Harry, on ne t'as jamais dis de ne pas écouter aux portes ?

Harry sortit de sous sa cape, le cœur tressaillant encore pour ce « Harry ».

Comment as-tu su que…

Ton odeur…

Toujours elle.

Il descendit du filet à bagage. Harry et lui se dévisagèrent. Malefoy était pâle comme jamais, ses trais durcit, son expression plus homme que jamais.

Alors mon truc ?

Harry comprit. Il se pencha aussitôt et effleura les lèvres de Malefoy, leurs souffles chauds se mêlant.

Draco…

Malefoy ferma les yeux, sembla graver cet instant dans sa mémoire. Harry l'imita et leurs lèvres en aveuglent se trouvèrent, tout comme leurs mains. Leurs corps se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, leur étreinte plus pressante, plus excitante. Leurs bouches jointes, Harry sentait pleinement le cœur de Malefoy, qui battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine glacée, mais aussi son parfum doux amer t la pression ardente de ses doigts sur sa nuque et le bas de son dos. Rien ne semblait pouvoir les arrêter dans leur échange passionné, rien sauf un intrus. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement sur Tonks. Elle parut horrifiée de ce qu'elle venait d'interrompre, elle essaya d'articuler quelques mots, mais elle n'y parvient pas. Malefoy repoussa alors violement Harry.

T'approche pas de moi ! PD !

Et avant que Harry ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait, alors qu'il se sentait encore protégé par les bras puissants de Malefoy, le poing furieux de celui-ci s'abattit sur son nez et il s'enfuit. Harry resta là, la douleur de son nez n'était rien à la rage de la tempête qui venait de se déclarer dans son cœur, dans son ventre, son cerveau n'assimilait plus rien.

Des semaines passèrent avant que Harry ne croise Malefoy…

Les étoiles à présent scintillaient toutes bien haut dans le ciel, les larmes de Harry ne s'étaient pas taries, bien au contraire.

Harry s'était jeté sur Malefoy dans un escalier, devant toute l'école, les coups pleuvant comme un jour d'orage, le blond ripostant tout juste, Ron s'était interposé et il fallut l'aide de Dean et Seamus pour maintenir Harry.

Pourquoi ? beugla-t-il alors que Malefoy prenait la fuite. REPONDS ! POURQUOI ?

Malefoy avait fuit, la rage de Harry redoubla et il le prit en poursuite dans le château jusqu'au septième étage. Harry désarma Malefoy avant qu'il ait eut le temps de faire quoi que se soit.

Pourquoi ? reprit-il plus calmement.

Tu veux quoi ? Que toute l'école soit au courant ? Que mon père l'apprenne ? Que Rogue le sache ? Tu veux quoi ? Tu veux que je meurs ou quoi ? Harry ! Réveilles-toi ! Toi et moi c'est impossible ! Impossible !

Malefoy semblait vider un sac qu'il avait gardé depuis longtemps.

Harry, murmura Malefoy des larmes dans la voix.

…

Ils ne le permettraient pas, tu le sais, comme moi… Harry, je suis devenu l'un des leurs…

Malefoy frotta son avant bras gauche. Harry eut la nausée. Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds.

Draco…

Les lunettes de travers, le feu aux joues, il serrait sa baguette comme si c'était sa seule certitude.

Je te dégoute pas vrai ?

… non…

Malefoy entre le rideau de ses cheveux défait levant un regard plein d'espoir.

Draco, je ne t'en veux même pas de m'avoir brisé le nez… Si c'est la seule façon dont tu puisses me toucher, alors fais-le tous les jours, et même plusieurs fois par jours et surtout ne t'arrête pas la nuit…

Malefoy se jeta alors sur Harry, cherchant à le frapper avant se s'effondrer en larmes.

Harry avait alors rangé sa baguette et avait fait demi-tour. Draco et lui étaient désormais séparés à jamais.

Le flux et le reflux, cette chose immuable. Tout comme les sentiments que Harry nourrissait pour Draco, malgré tout… Même après la mort de Dumbledore, causé par sa faute… Pas même après ce qui s'est passé dans la salle sur demande… Mais lorsque Harry, se faisant passer pour mort, avait été ramené au château après son affrontement avec Voldemort, Harry avait vu Draco. Son visage livide, émacier, les yeux creusés, c'était d'ailleurs Draco qui en lançant le premier sort avait rompu le No man's Land. Draco qui avait hurlé en cherchant son corps durant la bataille, Draco qui avait alors réduit à néants cinq mangemorts, Draco qui en voyant surgir Harry de sous sa cape avait poussé un rugissement. Et lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne fut plus, Draco disparut emporté par ses parents. Harry l'avait alors recherché dans les mois qui ont suivit. Il le retrouva enfin…

Harry avait longtemps cherché sa trace, il avait consacré tout l'après guerre à sa nouvelle quête : Draco. Maintenant que tout les deux étaient libres, Harry voulait le retrouver, commencer ce qui aurait du se passer après le baiser sur le quai. Eprouver la force de cette brulante passion. Plus les années étaient passées, plus Harry le désirait. L'observer de lui ne suffisait plus ! Tant d'années perdues, où chaque nuits Harry explorait tout les possibles avec des « et si ? ».

Il n'était plus temps des questions, il était temps d'agir.

De savoir.

Harry avait eut plus peur d'affronter Voldemort, que d'imaginer être rejeté de Draco, pourtant il ne pouvait plus rester à rien faire.

Aussi il chercha désespérément Draco dans toute la Grande Bretagne. Il finit par retrouver sa trace, Draco vivait désormais dans une petite maison côtière sur le bord de la Manche. Sa famille ayant fuit à la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, de peur des représailles d'autres mangemorts, ceux qui n'auraient pas apprécié la trahison de Draco lors de l'affrontement final…

Harry avait transplané aux abords de la cote, il pleuvait doucement, le sable était humide et ses baskets s'enfonçaient profondément dans le sol.

La lune se cacha, prenant pour masque un nuage opaque, Harry trembla. Ses larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues et avaient tâché son T-shirt. La brûlure cuisante de sa joue ne lui importait guère, pas plus que son allure : les vêtements autant écorchés que sa peau, des traces ensanglantées sur son jeans et ses mains, ses yeux verts devenus des miroirs brisés, son souffle dans l'air frais se fit plus pesant à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

Harry, le courage fixé au cœur, parcourt la plage sous la douce pluie chaude, ses pensées braquées sur Draco. Enfin celui-ci lui apparut. Sa silhouette devenue si familière à Harry, il accéléra le pas. Draco était assit dans le sable, le visage penché en avant. Ses cheveux négligemment rejetés en arrière, tombaient en un rideau blond devant ses yeux. Il portait un pantalon de costume moldu et une chemise grise assortie. Harry courrait presque à présent. Comme poussé par un élan fou, il continua sa course. Draco leva la tête en entendant approcher, la pluie avait entièrement trempé ses habits, il semblait être là depuis longtemps.

Harry, souffla Draco en se relevant bouleversé par l'apparition du brun.

Harry finit sa course à quelques pas de Draco, le dévorant des yeux. Draco avait changé depuis tout ce temps, c'était un faite ! C'était maintenant un Homme qui se dressait devant Harry, un homme au regard bleu gris, aux joues pâles et creuses, un homme qui le regardait si intensément que Harry le cru capable de lire dans ses pensées immédiates.

Comment as-tu…

Je t'ai cherché, longtemps…

Pourquoi ?

Harry tressaillit, _et si_ Draco n'éprouvait plus RIEN pour lui ?

Je voulais savoir, être sûr…

Je préférais quant on se haïssait, je souffrais moins, murmura Draco.

Harry n'en cru pas ses oreilles !

Tu souffres ?

Oui, tous les jours depuis le premier.

Chez Madame Guipure ?

Oui…

Je ne savais pas.

Qu'importe, dit Draco d'une voix plus ferme, Tu es là, même s'il est trop tard tu es là.

Trop tard ?

Le souffle d'Harry se bloqua dans ses poumons.

Je me mari aujourd'hui.

…

L'horreur de la situation sauta au visage de Harry, comme un élastique qui claque violement au visage. Toute cette sensation s'étala dans tout son corps, Harry eut envie de crier ! L'air lui manquait, il flageolait sur ses jambes.

Draco, tu… je ne savais pas, je croyais que…

Harry, toi et moi c'est toujours autant improbable qu'il y a trois ans… J'étais mangemort, j'ai causé la perte de Dumbledore, j'ai fais d'autres choses que tu ignores et c'est tant mieux…

Je t'Aime !

Le visage du blond frémit, il ferma les yeux, comme il l'avait déjà fait. Harry l'avait dit, il l'avait crié, rien n'importait plus pour lui que Draco.

Je t'aime Draco, malgré tout, malgré ce que nous sommes devenus, ce que nous avons fait comme choix. Rien n'a d'importance désormais, tout est oublié, pardonné. Draco, je sais qu'on t'a forcé toute ta vie ! Si tu avais pu choisir, tu n'aurais pas…

Qu'est ce que sa change ? demanda le blond d'une voix légèrement brisé, tout en s'avançant de quelques pas.

Harry et Draco n'avaient pas été aussi proches depuis des mois ! Harry mourrait d'envie de le toucher, l'embrasser, le mettre nu et plus encore. Alors que toutes ses hypothèses défilaient, Draco, lui fixait le large.

Pourquoi parle-t-on encore ? Potter… tout est dit, je me mari aujourd'hui.

C'est pas encore fait ! Viens avec moi ! Tu as le choix…

Non ! Non, je ne l'ai pas ! Tout comme je ne l'ai pas eu de tomber amoureux de toi ! Foutu Gryff' !

Harry s'était tétanisé, Draco était _amoureux_ de lui !

Harry saisit alors le jeune homme blond par la nuque, il voulait enfin sentir sa chaleur, procurer à leurs deux êtres le réconfort de se tenir réunir. Draco résista, juste un instant avant de se laisser aller. Leurs corps se frôlant, leurs joues se touchants et leurs mains s'enlaçant.

Le monde semblait ailleurs. Ils étaient hors du temps, hors de tout. Draco attrapa le visage d'Harry, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Ils se parlaient dans un langage qui leur appartenait. Tendrement leurs lèvres se sellèrent dans un profond baiser électrisant. Les peines, les douleurs, les absences, tout fut balayé. Cet instant aurait pu tout aussi bien ne jamais finir, sous la pluie chaude Harry et Draco ne s'embrassaient plus comme deux adolescents timides et hésitants, mais comme deux hommes, qui s'étreignaient avec force respirant leur souffles saccadés, mêlant leurs odeurs, leurs langues tout ce qui pouvait les unir un peu plus.

Les mains se firent plus aventureuses, à tâtons Harry fit glisser ses doigts dans le dos de Draco, celui-ci en frissonnait de bien être. Leurs bouches se séparaient, Harry haletait, le blond non. Draco dévora de baiser juteux le cou de Harry, n'hésitant pas à mordre tendrement la peau chaude de Harry. Les gémissements ne se firent pas attendre. L'envie devint trop forte Harry tira la chemise de Draco vers le haut pour l'en faire sortir de son pantalon. L'air frai qui s'y engouffra fit frémir Draco. Harry voulait arracher les vêtements trempés du blond, que leurs peaux nus se touchent enfin. Ses doigts parcoururent le satin du dos de Draco, se toucher l'enivra alors que son amant faisait de même. Leurs érections naissantes se rencontrèrent dans un même élan. Draco ouvrit subitement les yeux, Harry lui souriait.

Et moi qui pensais n'inspirer que du dégout ?

Ce n'est pas ce que dit l'élastique de mon boxer.

Harry, dit Draco dans un sourire faussement choqué.

Harry se mordit les lèvres, tout en caressant d'une main la nuque de Draco et de l'autre déboutonnant son pantalon.

Je ne peux pas, dit alors Draco en se retirant brusquement, Harry, je ne peux pas, je…

Pars avec moi, suggéra tendrement Harry en lui prenant la main.

Mon père ne le permettra pas, il préférera me…

Si je pars sans toi, on ne se verra plus je ne veux plus souffrir…

Draco sembla prit de cours, il cherchait encore à discuter, puis se rendit.

Je pars, fais nous transplaner quelque part, loin que je ne le sache pas et que je ne puisse le dire à mon père.

Harry lui tendit la main, l'instant d'après Draco découvrait un jardin ensoleillé, aux plantes diverses.

Chez moi.

Draco regarda les alentours septique. Harry eut peur qu'il regrette soudain sa décision.

J'aime cet endroit, déclara alors Draco en admirant les quelques jeunes pousses.

Je t'aime.

Harry avait rejoint Draco et passait son bras autour de la taille du grand blond.

Harry fais moi visiter ta chambre.

L'instant d'après Draco jetait Harry sur un lit encore défait, cette fois cependant il ne prit pas le temps de regarder les alentours. Il se mit à califourchon au-dessus de Harry et lui retira à la hâte son T-shirt. Dans la précipitation du moment les lunettes de Harry disparurent dans le tas de vêtements humides laissé au sol.

Harry n'en revenait pas de son bonheur, enfin il voyait Draco presque nu et dans son lit ! Ils se dévoraient de baisers fougueux, laissant le plaisir les envahir. Draco tel un expert plongea la main dans le boxer de Harry et commença à caresser le membre en feu. Harry gémit, le rouge lui monta aussitôt aux joues.

Tu es tellement désirable comme ça, dit Draco d'une voix dangereusement suave.

Harry attira alors un peu plus vers lui Draco et ondula sous lui. Le blond comprit immédiatement le message et les derniers centimètres de tissus sautèrent en l'air. Sans prévenir Draco pénétra dans Harry, celui-ci étouffa un cri avec ses mains. Draco arborait un petit sourire un coin, il avait toujours voulu faire cet effet là à Harry.

Continu, quémanda Harry d'une voix étouffé.

Les va et vient commencèrent en douceur, puis l'accélération brutale fit monter le plaisir des deux hommes d'un coup. Harry se croyait sur le bord de la jouissance, mais Draco n'en avait pas encore finit avec lui !

Le blond mordilla tendrement les tétons de Harry, prenant un malin plaisir à ralentir ses coups, jusqu'à s'arrêter, avant de reprendre rapidement. Harry suffoquait presque de plaisir et Draco n'arrivait plus à contenir ses propres gémissements.

Lorsque Draco toucha, d'un violent coup de reins, la prostate d'Harry, il le fit instantanément jouir. Harry tremblait tant l'orgasme avait été puissant, mais Draco n'avais pas finit alors Harry se re-concentra sur on amant et continua de l'accompagner dans ses ondulations, jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse lui aussi.

Epuisé, reput de sexe, ils s'étalèrent en travers du lit, haletant et souriant. C'était sans doute l'une des rare fois où Harry vit Draco sourire, ce souvenir là était l'un des plus chers qu'il avait.

Quelqu'un approcha d'Harry dans la nuit sombre, Harry reconnu la démarche d'Hermione. Elle aussi semblait pleurer. Pourtant elle ne dit rien, elle se tint juste en retrait par rapport à Harry, contemplant, elle aussi les étoiles.

Les mois avaient alors filé, les joies aussi, les jours défilaient comme du sable entre les doigts, impossibles de retenir, impossible d'arrêter. Draco et Harry vivaient dans la petite maison de Harry, non loin de Londres, perdu quelques part dans la campagne proche. Draco n'avait pas reprit contact avec sa famille, souhaitant presque se faire passer pour mort. Hermione et Ron, alors au courant de la situation des deux amoureux avaient accepté et s'étaient même arrangé pour venir le plus régulièrement possible les voir. Harry était si heureux du bonheur enfin découvert, lui et Draco avaient des projets plein la tête, partir voyager dans le monde, fonder une famille et Draco voulait même écrire un livre sur l'histoire de Harry !

Tout allait au mieux, jusqu'à ce matin là… Harry voulait avec Hermione et Ron se promener au bord de la mer, Draco n'avait pas l'air très enchanté, mais finit par céder. Une fois sur place ils profitèrent du beau temps, de la fraicheur de ce début de printemps timide. Quant soudain sans prévenir alors que le pique nique touchait à sa fin, un éclair vert passa prés de l'oreille droite de Draco. Les quatre amis bondirent immédiatement sur leurs jambes baguettes en mains, cherchant d'où le sort de mort venait d'être jeté.

C'est mon pote Potty ! s'exclama une voix cruelle.

Apparurent alors à leurs yeux six ex-mangemort. Comment les avaient-ils retrouvés ? Comment savaient-ils qu'ils viendraient ici ?

Harry essaya de faire cesser le flot de questions qui jaillissait malgré tout de son esprit et de rester fixer sur le combat qui allait s'engager.

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez les affreux ? lança Ron en pointa sa baguette sur celui qui semblait mener l'attaque.

On ne t'as pas sonné Traitre à ton Sang… Il n'y aura pas de mort, si vous nous rendez gentiment Malefoy…

Harry serra les dents, Draco se rapprocha imperceptiblement de lui et lui prit la main.

Jamais, souffla Harry.

Le mangemort sourit et le combat s'engagea. Tous les quatre essayant de faire face à cette attaque massive, Harry cherchant à _Stupéfixé_ autant qu'il le pouvait, tout en protégeant Draco. Mais il y eut une percée, Ron tomba sous le cout d'un maléfice et Hermione se jeta vers lui pour le protéger, Harry et Draco continuaient de se défendre.

Transplane ! cria Harry pour couvrir les rires de leurs ennemis.

Je ne veux pas vous abandonner !

Tu ne nous sers à rien là ! Si tu veux te faire tuer c'est ton problème ! lança Draco en esquivant un sort.

Hermione ouvrit puis refermât la bouche avant de transplaner avec Ron dans les bras.

Harry et Draco alors acculés tentèrent une fuite vers les dunes. Jetant au hasard des sorts par-dessus leurs épaules, arrivé au sommet des dunes, Draco tomba soudain en avant. Harry se précipita pour l'aider à se relever… Draco ne se releva pas, il était mort.

Le monde de Harry s'écroula en un instant. Il tenait dans ses bras la seule personne qu'il eut jamais aimé. Le seul homme qui lui avait donné tant de bonheur. Sa rage fut à la mesure de sa perte : Harry tua tous les assaillants d'un même coup mortel.

C'est alors que l'évidence de la mort frappa Harry, seul sur la plage, Draco les yeux ouvert sans rien voir dans ses bras. La cruauté de cette mort là le frappa si brutalement en plein cœur, qu'il cru mourir lui aussi, il appelait cette mort salvatrice même. Serrant son amour perdu à jamais dans ses bras il suppliait qu'on le lui rende, il implorait, criait, hurlait, gémissait, serrant toujours un peu plus prés Draco contre lui. Prostré il resta ainsi des heures les larmes dégoulinantes sur lui, tout comme le sang d'une plaie faite à sa joue. Il était de nouveau redevenu orphelin, faible et perdu. Harry appelait Draco l'exhortant à revenir, mais rien ne se produisit. Enfin Hermione réapparue, en découvrant la scène elle eut aussitôt les larmes aux yeux.

Hermione ! Fais le revenir, je t'en supplie ! Pitié ! Trouve un sort n'importe lequel !

Harry, je ne peux pas…

Prends-moi à sa place, je…

Harry, c'est impossible.

Les mots percutèrent Harry, il prit encore plus conscience de la vulnérabilité des choses et combien il avait perdu comme temps avant d'aimer Draco.

Juste quelques secondes, je veux qu'il entende, qu'il sache que je l'aime…

Il le savait, Harry, il le savait très bien…

Hermione, je veux mourir, murmura-t-il la voix brisée par des heures de sanglots.

Hermione parut affolé, et essaya de serrer Harry dans ses bras. Il se laissa faire.

On ne peut pas rester là, il faut le ramener, lui donner une sépulture…

Les paroles d'Hermione résonnaient sans donner suite dans l'esprit d'Harry. Alors il se releva et commença à scruter l'horizon…

Des heures, maintenant qu'il était immobile… Hermione derrière lui sanglotait toujours. Harry avait les yeux secs désormais, comme son cœur, l'horizon commençait à devenir bleuâtre et rose. Harry se serait presque émerveillé de ce spectacle… Hermione s'approcha un peu plus de lui et glissa entre ses doigts raidis par le froid un petit objet, puis elle transplana. Harry regarda à l'intérieur de sa main : un sablier. Soudain le cœur de Harry bondit furieusement dans sa poitrine, ce n'était pas un sablier ordinaire, c'était le retourneur de temps ! Harry fébrile, contempla l'objet, il su alors ce qui lui restait à faire.

Il aurait put remonter des années en arrières lors de leur première rencontre ou lors des heures dans l'infirmerie, mieux encore dans le train et bloquer la porte pour que Tonks n'entre pas… Mais il choisit de remonter juste de quelques heures.

Il voyait tout ce qui venait de se dérouler revenir en arrière comme une scène d'un film monté à l'envers. Enfin il arrêta le temps au moment ou Ron décidait du lieu où poser la nappe. Harry le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine courut se cacher derrière les dunes, de telles sortes qu'il dominait la scène. Il voyait Draco se mouvoir devant lui, il le voyait manger sourire et il le voyait caresser son dos. Il aurait presque voulu courir au devant d'eux pour leur annoncer l'arrivée imminente des mangemorts, mais il savait que ce plan là était trop risqué alors il guetta les environs, jetant de nombreux coup d'œil sur son couple attendrit par le cœur qui battait dans la poitrine de Draco. Enfin il vit la bande de six hommes vêtus de longues robes de sorcier noires transplaner tout prés de lui. Il en entendait même des bribes de conversations : « Le fils Malefoy, enfin… », « Potter ! », « Les surprendre dans leurs... ».

Alors Harry frappa, surgissant des dunes, il surprit les mangemorts et les tua d'un tour de bras, sans remords, sans peine, sans faire le moindre bruit même. Il regarda alors en contre bas, lui et ses amis ne s'étaient rendu compte de rien… Harry disparut reprenant sa place dans le temps oubliant ces dernières heures.

Sur cette plage entouré de ceux qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, il ne se douta pas un instant qu'il avait frôlé le pire, désormais la vie ne pouvait leur offrir que ce qui avait de mieux, pourtant avant de disparaitre totalement Harry s'envoya, grâce à l'occulmancie, les souvenirs des événements des dernières heures, qu'il sache ce qu'il avait perdu et regagné. Le Harry de la plage leva alors subitement les yeux vers le Harry du futur, il ne l'aperçu qu'une fraction de seconde et il disparut. Harry posa ses yeux sur Draco, qui n'avait rien remarqué et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Le regardant avec tout cet amour qu'il avait en lui, Harry sourit et ajouta comme expliqua à son baiser :

Je t'aime.


End file.
